


Miłość francuska

by oksymoronia



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Love, Parents, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, brother
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksymoronia/pseuds/oksymoronia
Summary: Wspólny wieczór Maryli i Mateusza.





	Miłość francuska

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst popełniony o 1 w nocy z potrzeby większej ilości opowiadań o Ani.  
> Może nie jest zbyt ambitny, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
> Ma około 300 słów.

To był męczący dzień. Ania zdążyła dwa razy wpaść w histerię, porwać jeden z ładniejszych obrusów Maryli i spalić ciasto śliwkowe przygotowywane na niedzielny deser. Oczywiście za każde przewinienie ze łzami w oczach serdecznie przepraszała, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że dała Maryli więcej powodów do zmartwień niż zwykle.  
Po zachodzie słońca, gdy Ania wreszcie raczyła położyć się do łóżka, Maryla mogła usiąść w fotelu i w spokoju zacząć dziergać nowy obrus bez rudowłosej gaduły plecącej niestworzone historie nad uchem. Jedyne czego jej w obecnej chwili brakowało to Mateusza. Zaszył się rankiem w stodole, uciekając przed niewygodny pytaniami Ani o pierwsze romanse i do tego czasu nie pokazał się w domu dłużej niż to wymagało. Maryla uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl, ile rozgadana dziewczynka dostarcza im wrażeń do codziennego życia. To niebywałe, jak dziecko potrafi zmienić ludzi. Maryla dopiero teraz, na stare lata, zaczęła odczuwać uczucia, przed którymi wzbraniała się w młodości. Czułość, radość I cała gama uczuć gnieżdżących się w jej wnętrzu, wreszcie zaczęła przebijać się przez maskę pracowitości I surowości. Mateusz również przeszedł zmianę, mimo że ta nie jest widoczna od razu. Mężczyzna wreszcie przestał być samotny i pozwolił by inna osoba wkradła się do jego serca. Tak naprawdę oboje wypełnili tą okropną pustkę, która towarzyszyła im od śmierci brata. Po części czuli się, jakby przeżywali młodość na nowo.  
Skrawek materiału, nad którym pracowała Maryla, zaczął przypominać obrus, gdy w zasięgu światła świeczki palącej się na szafce, pojawił się Mateusz. Dość gwałtownie opadł na fotel i zapalił fajkę. Jego wzrok biegał po całym pokoju. Nerwowo stukał palcami w kolano.  
\- Czy coś cię trapi, Mateuszu? - Maryla postanowiła nawiązać rozmowę. Przez jego dzisiejszą separację od ludzi, martwiła się dość o jego stan mentalny.  
\- Co znaczy, do licha, miłość francuska? - wyjąkał z nad dymu fajki.


End file.
